solo amigos
by Petiza cullen
Summary: el la ama y le declara su amor en una cancion ella lo rechaza y para no alejarse de ella le dice que fue una broma, ella le pide que sea su padrino de bodas, Alice interviene que pasara?


LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS…NO TENGO UNA MENTE TAN MARAVILLOSA PARA CREARLOS…LA HISTORIA ESTA BASADA EN SOLO AMIGOS DE LOS TEEN ANGELS.

NO SEAN DUROS ES MI PRIMER FIC.

Ya había pasado una semana desde que le había dicho a bella lo que sentía por ella, en una canción que escribí con el alma pero ella me rechazo, fue el peor momento de mi vida me sentí vacío sin vida, pero después me recupere, y le dije que solo había sido una broma por suerte le dije el día de los inocentes.

Ella me creyó y como no soy muy buen mentiros.

_**ENTREGUÉ MI CORAZÓN**_

_**ESCRITO EN UNA CANCIÓN**_

_**Y ME DIJISTE NO ES EL MOMENTO**_

_**EL SUEÑO NO SE CUMPLIÓ**_

_**PERO TAMPOCO ACABÓ**_

_**DEJEMOS QUE LO DECIDA EL TIEMPO**_

_**NO QUISE DECIR ADIÓS**_

_**QUISE SEGUIR JUNTO A TÍ**_

_**AUNQUE NO ES FÁCIL GUARDAR SILENCIO**_

_**POR ESO NO ME ALEJÉ**_

_**A TU LADO ME QUEDÉ**_

_**Y AHORA DEBO PAGAR EL PRECIO**_

_**DE VERTE Y NO PODER**_

_**SENTIR TUS LABIOS**_

_**Y PODER TOCAR TU PIEL**_

Ella sigue de novia con el tonto de Black cuando le dije de mis sentimientos ellos habían terminado, pero ahora regresaron con una noticia fatal para mi… se casaban.

_**SI SÓLO SOMOS AMIGOS**_

_**ACEPTO MI DESTINO**_

_**PUES NO PUEDO VIVIR SIN TÍ**_

_**VOY A SEGUIR A TU LADO**_

_**SIEMPRE IRÉ CON CUIDADO**_

_**HASTA QUE SIENTAS ALGO POR MÍ**_

_**SEGUIRÉ EN TU CAMINO CONTIGO**_

_**Y EL TIEMPO DIRÁ**_

_**SI SEREMOS SÓLO AMIGOS**_

Desde que la conocí supe que era la mujer para mi, la que me alegraría la vida, al principio pensé que íbamos a terminar juntos pero cuando ella me vio besándome con Tanya nada volvió a ser como antes, ella nunca me dejo explicarle que ella me había besado a mi y no yo a ella, cuando volvimos a ser amigos fue cuando ella me dio la noticia de que era novio de Jacob Black, mi rival desde la primaria.

_**TU OJOS DICEN QUE SÍ**_

_**PERO TUS LABIOS QUE NO**_

_**NO ME PIDAS QUE LO ENTIENDA**_

_**QUE ESTÁS MUY BIEN COMO ESTÁS**_

_**QUE LUEGO ME LLAMARÁS**_

_**LA INSPIRACIÓN ME CIERRA LA PUERTA**_

_**QUE ENTRE CANCIÓN Y CANCIÓN**_

_**ROMPERÁS SU CORAZÓN**_

_**PARECE QUE EL AMOR NO ES PERFECTO**_

_**TU NO TE OVIDAS DE MÍ**_

_**YO NO ME OLVIDO DE TÍ**_

_**CAMBIEMOS EL FINAL DE ESTE CUENTO**_

_**DE VERTE Y NO PODER**_

_**SENTIR TUS LABIOS**_

_**Y PODER TOCAR TU PIEL**_

_**SI SÓLO SOMOS AMIGOS**_

_**ACEPTO MI DESTINO**_

_**PUES NO PUEDO VIVIR SIN TÍ**_

_**VOY A SEGUIR A TU LADO**_

_**SIEMPRE IRÉ CON CUIDADO**_

_**HASTA QUE SIENTAS ALGO POR MÍ**_

_**SEGUIRÉ EN TU CAMINO CONTIGO**_

_**Y EL TIEMPO DIRÁ**_

_**SI SEREMOS SÓLO AMIGOS**_

La noticia me dolió en el alma y más que ella me pidiera ser su padrino, yo al principio me negué alegando que su novio me odiaba ya que creía que ella y yo teníamos algo.

Pero poco después me convenció yo no puedo negarle nada.

Estaba recordando en mi habitación el día que le dije lo que sentía y oí dos golpes en mi puerta era mi hermana Alice.

-hola herma-niño, como estas?- me pregunto con una sonrisa fingida, ella era la única que sabia de mis sentimientos hacia ella

- como crees que estoy, en una semana se casa y yo voy a ser su padrino.

- lo siento hermanito, no se que decirte, mas bien si se: no vallas a la boda, eso va a ser fatal para ti no lo mereces.

- lose hermanita pero se lo prometí.- eso era cierto aunque me doliera en el alma iba a cumplir con mi promesa.

-Solo digo que lo pienses eso te va a hacer mal.

Y si lo pensé y dos días antes de la boda, le dije a ella que no iba a poder ser su padrino, pero no le dije la verdad, no le dije que era porque estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella.

Sino que le mentí diciéndole que tenia influenza, ella lo tomo bien y ya no volvimos a hablar.

Ahora estoy aquí en mi cuarto deprimido y llorando como nunca lo había hecho y no me daba pena, ya que lloraba por la mujer que amaba.

Desde que Edward había dicho que no iba a asistir a la boda me sentía muy triste, el era mi otra mitad, el debía estar a mi lado.

Faltaban solo 7 hrs. para la boda cuando Alice, mi mejor amiga y la que me iba a maquillar, aventó el maquillaje y su vestido, pensé que le estaba dando un ataque.

Alice cálmate que te pasa.- le dije temiendo por su salud.

Que me calme? Dices que me calme cuando estas cometiendo el error mas grande de tu vida. Cuando mi hermano esta en mi casa sufriendo por la agonía de saber que la mujer que ama se casa.- cuando dijo que Edward me amaba me quede en shock no sabia que decir.

Que estas diciendo? Tu hermano me dijo que solo fue una broma de los inocentes.

Pues mintió bella porque lo rechazaste ahora esta en mi casa sufriendo por ti, pero sabes que…yo no voy a participar en esta infamia, me voy búscate a otra dama de honor y otra maquillista.

Cuando dijo esto salio dando un portazo, yo todavía no salía de mi shock Edward me amaba.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde yo me iba a casar.

Cuando le conté a mi mama que Alice se había ido y no le conté la verdad le dije que Edward se había puesto grave y no se podía quedar aquí.

Faltaban solo minutos para mi boda estaba en el pasillo agarrada de la mano de mi padre cuando tome mi decisión

Estaba acostado en mi cama hace días que no me levantaba, sumido en mi miseria, cuando entro a mi habitación una Alice llorosa.

que te pasa enana.- le pregunte olvidando mi miseria un rato.

Intente te juro que intente impedir la boda pero no pude.- no te preocupes le dije sabiendo lo mucho que nos quería a bells y a mi, y que quería vernos juntos.

Y que haces aquí apoco ya termino la boda.

No, no pude quedarme a presenciar el origen de tu futuro sufrimiento.-esto me llego al alma pero sabia que tenia razón.

Bueno ve a cambiarte yo dormiré otro rato.

Ella me vio con los ojos tristes sabia que no quería que durmiera por que mi padre Carlisle dijo que me aria daño pero así soñaba un mundo donde estuviéramos los dos juntos.

Así que me adentre a un sueño juntos .

B. POV

Salí corriendo de la iglesia dejando atrás los gritos de mis amigos y de mis padres, solo quería ver a Edward yo lo amaba pero desde que lo vi besando a Tanya me rompió el alma, poco después anduve con Jake para olvidarlo, le cogi cariño pero como hermanos y me convencí a mi misma que era amor pero ahora lo veía claro, al que realmente amaba era a Edward.

Cuando llegue a su casa vi a una Alice callada y viendo hacia el infinito.

sabia que vendrías.- me dijo con una sonrisa segadora.- esta en su habitación.

Gracias.

Corrí a su habitación sin hacer ruido y ahí estaba el en toda su majestuosidad, estaba dormido así que me quite el vestido quedándome solamente con el corsé y la bermuda y me acomode encima de el, inconcientemente me rodeo con sus brazos.

Así que para despertarlo lo empecé a besar. El poco a poco fue despertando pero correspondiendo a mi beso.

despertaste amor.- le dije con una gran sonrisa por llamarlo así.

Al parecer sigo soñando, eso me gusta.- y siguió besándome.

Tontito, estoy aquí y soy real.

Cuando dije esto se paro como en las películas muy rápido volteando hacia todos lados, casi caí al suelo, pero gracias a sus fuertes manos no paso así.  
- entonces es cierto estas aquí y me amas?.-,e dijo con una luz de esperanza en sus ojos

claro que si tontito, y jamás me iré.

Diciendo esto nos fundimos en un beso, ya jamás nos separaremos.

_**Y SÓLO EL TIEMPO LO DIRÁ**_

_**DE QUE VOY A DORMIR POR CIEN AÑOS**_

_**Y SÓLO EL TIEMPO LO DIRÁ**_

_**PARA SENTIR TU BESOS AL DEPERTAR**_

_**Y SÓLO EL TIEMPO LO DIRÁ**_

_**CADA NOCHE ESTARÁS EN MIS SUEÑOS**_

_**Y SÓLO EL TIEMPO LO DIRÁ**_

_**SI SÓLO SOMOS AMIGOS**_

_**ACEPTO MI DESTINO**_

_**PUES NO PUEDO VIVIR SIN TÍ**_

_**VOY A SEGUIR A TU LADO**_

_**SIEMPRE IRÉ CON CUIDADO**_

_**HASTA QUE SIENTAS ALGO POR MÍ X2**_

_**SEGUIRÉ EN TU CAMINO CONTIGO**_

_**Y EL TIEMPO DIRÁ**_

_**SI SEREMOS SÓLO AMIGOS**_


End file.
